Orga (G2K)
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Orga.png |image =Orga02.jpg |caption =Orga in Godzilla 2000: Millennium |name =Orga |species =Composite Millennian/Godzilla Hybrid |nicknames = |height =40 meters 60 meters |length =40 meters 75 meters |weight =10,000 metric tons''Toho Special Effects All Monster Encyclopedia. Godzilla 2000: Millennium; Page 107. 40,000 metric tons |forms =Millennian |controlled =Cryogs |relationships =Godzilla |allies =Gigan |enemies =Godzilla, Jet Jaguar, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. |created =Takao Okawara |portrayed =Makoto Itō, Natalia D. Adams |firstappearance = |latestappearance = |suits =ShodaiOruga |roar ='Japanese''' U.S. Pipeworks }} '''Orga is a Millennian created by Toho that first faced Godzilla in the 1999 Godzilla film, Godzilla 2000: Millennium. Name Orga's name is derived from "Organizer G-1," the name of the substance in Godzilla's cells that is the source of his extreme durability and regeneration in the Japanese version of Godzilla 2000: Millennium. Appearance Orga somewhat resembles a warped and deformed version of Godzilla, due to his absorption and subsequent mutation from Godzilla's DNA. Orga has a massive hunched back, a small rectangular head, two gigantic hands with three long fingers, small legs, and a stubby tail. Orga's skin has a bumpy uneven texture. When Orga begins to absorb more of Godzilla's DNA, he mutates even further and begins to develop green scaly skin and huge purple . Orga also bears a slight resemblance to the TriStar Godzilla, which, according to the audio commentary for the American version of Godzilla 2000, may have been intentional. Personality Orga seems to have retained most of the behavior of the collective Millennian that preceded him, and in Godzilla 2000: Millennium was a very inexperienced fighter. He was only able to land a single punch on Godzilla, and spent most of the battle trying to avoid Godzilla's attacks. Orga seems to have lost some of the Millennian's intelligence and is only focused on the simple goal of fully assimilating Godzilla's DNA. This proved to be Orga's downfall when he attempted to swallow Godzilla whole and was destroyed from the inside. Orga displays some degree of intelligence, however, and is able to telepathically summon his ship to fight alongside him and uses it to absorb a blast of Godzilla's atomic breath before it hits him. Despite his lacking hand-to-hand capabilities, Orga makes full use of the devastating plasma cannon on his shoulder. In the comic series Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, Orga is portrayed as an out-of-control brute that attempts to eat anything it comes into contact with. Orga even attempts to eat Gigan at one point, even though the two were allies. Origins Orga was originally a group of Millennians, aliens who had crash-landed on Earth's oceans in their advanced spaceship, where they were trapped due to not being able to receive sunlight. Inside the ship, the aliens converted their bodies into biomass and went dormant for several thousand years. After being reawakened after a submarine shined its lights on the ship, the Millennian UFO went off looking for genetic material to make its form stable and allow it to adapt to Earth's atmoshphere. Once the UFO discovered Godzilla, it determined that he was the ideal vessel for their conquest of Earth due to the Organizer G1 in his cells, which granted him almost limitless durability. The Millennian UFO subdued Godzilla and absorbed his DNA, then the Millennians combined their biomass into a single physical form and emerged from the UFO. However, the Millennian was unable to withstand the volatile properties of Godzilla's DNA, and mutated out of control until it became Orga. History Millennium Series ''Godzilla 2000: Millennium in ''Godzilla 2000: Millennium]]Orga was created when the Millennian UFO absorbed some of Godzilla's cells. The Millennians within took on a giant collective form and stepped out. However, the Organizer G1 present in Godzilla's cells had an unanticipated side effect and caused the Millennian to spontaneously mutate into Orga. At first, Orga attempted to use the information the Millennians taken from computers to communicate with Godzilla, but became bewildered when Godzilla began to attack. After that, Orga chose to attack with brute force. Godzilla's atomic beam was no use against Orga due to its regeneration powers, which allowed it to heal brutal injuries in a matter of seconds, far faster than Godzilla. Orga then directed the Millennian UFO to help him fight Godzilla, but it was heavily damaged, and was taken down by Godzilla quickly when he fired his atomic breath at Orga only for the UFO to block it. It was soon discovered that Orga was attempting to become a clone of Godzilla when he bit his arm and absorbed more genetic material. Orga then attempted to swallow Godzilla whole, unhinging his jaw and opening his gaping maw. Godzilla ran headfirst into Orga's mouth and allowed himself to be swallowed. Orga began to grow and increase in height, but started to notice something was wrong when Godzilla began to glow and give off intense heat. Before Orga could react, Godzilla fired his atomic breath from within Orga's body, destroying Orga's entire upper body in a fiery explosion. After the smoke cleared, Godzilla roared at Orga's headless corpse, which fell over and crumbled into dust. Abilities *Orga is able to adapt to environments. *Orga can control his Millennian UFO remotely. *Orga has giant claws, which he can use to grab and knock over things, as well as "knucklewalk." *Orga has a shoulder cannon on his left side, which he can shoot beams with. *Orga has a plasma spit which is used to temporarily immobilize opponents in some video games. *Orga has super strength and can lift objects and with only one arm according to the video games. *Due to Orga possessing Godzilla's Organizer G1, he has enhanced regeneration abilities exceeding even Godzilla's own. *Orga has the ability to absorb or gain the DNA of another monster through his bite. *Orga can create a damaging shockwave after performing a shoulder cannon overload in the video games. *Orga is able to detach his lower jaw to make his mouth about the height of his body in a way similar to a snake and put things in his mouth. When objects are in his mouth, he can extract DNA from them. Video Game Appearances *''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee'' *''Godzilla: Save the Earth'' *''Godzilla: Unleashed'' (Wii and PlayStation 2) *''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash'' *''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection'' *''Godzilla: The Game'' (Kaiju Guide) ''Godzilla: Unleashed '']]Height: 100 meters Weight: 65,000 tons "Orga was originally an advanced bio-spaceship sent to Earth by an unknown alien force. Upon meeting Godzilla, the bio-spaceship came to the conclusion that it required hand-to-hand combat capabilities to subdue Earth's monsters. Mutating rapidly, the alien ship configured itself into a paragon of monstrous strength-with incredibly large hands and a flexible, venomous maw. Although initially defeated by Godzilla, Orga has subsequently joined forces with the Vortaak in order to continually test himself against Godzilla and the rest of Earth's Defenders." Godzilla: The Game Kaiju Guide 'Orga, the Space Monster' ) marked the first film of a new series in a new century.}} ■ '''Specifications' Height: 60 meters Total length: 75 meters Weight: 40,000 tons Abilities: Pulsating plasma bullets Energy absorption Super-psychokinesis Appearances: "Godzilla 2000: Millennium" Godzilla_Save_The_Earth_ORGA.png|Orga in Godzilla: Save the Earth orga_main.png|Orga in Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash GKC Orga.jpg|Orga in Godzilla: Kaiju Collection Comics ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth '']]Orga first appears in [[Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Issue 6|''Rulers of Earth #6]]. In this issue, the upgraded Gigan is sent by the Cryog aliens to retrieve the Millennian UFO from Area 51. Gigan and the UFO then proceed to Las Vegas, where they are soon attacked by Godzilla and M.O.G.U.E.R.A.. Gigan manages to subdue the monster king while the UFO absorbs his DNA and becomes Orga. Orga and Gigan appear to have the upper hand over Godzilla and M.O.G.U.E.R.A., until Orga goes berserk and attempts to eat his cybernetic ally. Jet Jaguar soon arrives on the scene and flies down Orga's throat then grows to gigantic size, causing Orga to explode. In ''Rulers of Earth'' #7, the Cryog see that Orga is still alive and attempting to regenerate, so they place his biomass into a spacecraft. In ''Rulers'' #8, before the Cryog spacecraft is destroyed by Biollante, Gigan and the spaceship containing Orga manage to escape into space. Gallery Sightings *Orga has the same name as a Rider from Kamen Rider Faiz. *Orga also shares his name with Saber Tooth's most powerful mage in Fairy Tail. Roar Orga had different roars in the Japanese and North American versions of Godzilla 2000: Millennium. In the Japanese version, Orga's roar was a stock roar originally used for Cretaceous King Ghidorah in Rebirth of Mothra III from the previous year. Orga Roars (Japanese)|Orga's roars in the Japanese version of Godzilla 2000: Millennium Orga Roars (U.S.)|Orga's roars in the American version of Godzilla 2000: Millennium In Other Languages *Russian: Орга *Chinese: 奥加 Trivia *Orga is the first monster in the Millennium era to use Godzilla cells. *In Godzilla: Unleashed, it is said that Orga was defeated by Godzilla, not killed. Therefore, a theory might be that due to his regeneration power, he might have regenerated after the battle with Godzilla. *According to the commentary on the American dubbed version of the film, Orga was said to resemble both the Predator and Zilla due to its reptilian appearance. References Poll Do you like Orga? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Aliens Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Clones Category:Villain Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Millennium Kaiju Category:Hybrid Kaiju Category:Godzilla Film Kaiju Category:Millennium Godzilla Kaiju